villains_wiki_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Tirek
"Is he friend, or is he foe?", the pony wonders. I can assure you... I am no friend. I am Lord Tirek, and I will take what should have been mine long ago.Lord Tirek (simply known as Tirek) is one of the main antagonists of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. He is a demonic centaur with the power to drain the magic and abilities out of other creatures, particularly ponies. He is Friendship is Magic's incarnation of Tirek; the first villain of the original series. He first appears as the main antagonist in Season 4's finale "Twilight's Kingdom", the secondary antagonist in Season 8's finale "School Raze", and the mains antagonist of Season 9. He is voiced by Mark Acheson, who also portrayed Unicron in Transformers: Armada and Transformers: Energon, Moses Tripoliin Fargo, and Sabretooth in Hulk Vs. In "Twilight's Kingdom", it is revealed that when Cerberus left his post at the gates of Tartarus (in "It's About Time"), Tirek was able to escape. After spending his time free recovering his strength, he had eventually regained enough power to absorb a unicorn's magic. Celestia received a vision of this and sent Discord after Tirek, as he could sense magical imbalances and therefore make it easy for him to find Tirek. Discord, using the guise of a unicorn, discovered Tirek in alleyway and confronts him. Tirek initially commends Discord for his "escape" from his imprisonment, only for Discord to bind him with shackles, revealing that he had switched alignments and is reimprisoning Tirek for his friends. Taking advantage of this new revelation, Tirek convinced Discord that his friendship was a new form of prison and that, if they worked together, he could get the one this friendship could never give him; freedom. With Discord now at his side, Tirek began devouring the energy and magic from unicorns, pegasi and earth ponies alike from all across Equestria, regaining almost all of his strength. Knowing that he would seek alicorn magic next, Princesses Celestia, Luna and Cadence, with no options left, called upon Twilight and entrusted all of their magic to her, as Tirek was not aware of the existence of a fourth Princess. As expected, Tirek and Discord assaulted Canterlot in search of the Princesses' magic, only to find the three Princesses without it. Still assured of his victory, Tirek ironically banished the three Princesses to Tartarus and approached Discord, who was comically altering Celestia's stained glass windows. Seeing the window depicting Twilight, Tirek demanded to know why Discord didn't tell him about the fourth Princess. Discord stated that he wasn't sure if Tirek could be fully trusted, but now knowing that he is, tells him about Twilight and her friends. As a sign of gratitude, Tirek gives Discord a medallion that he received from "somebody close to him". Tirek and Discord then headed to Ponyville and captured Twilight's best friends, Tirek draining their power before doing the same to Discord, telling him that he has outlived his usefulness, revealing that his medallion actually came from Scorpan, and that Discord is as worthless to him as his brother was. Unlocking the box, the Mane 6 receive Rainbow Power, and confront Tirek with their new abilities. Tirek fires at them with a massive magical blast, only to be confused when his attack has no effect on them. A distressed Tirek asks how it is possible for the Ponies to be undamaged without magic, and Twilight responds by telling him that she possesses the most powerful magic of all; friendship. The Mane 6 then attack Tirek, draining him of his stolen magic and reimprisoning him in Tartarus, undoing all of his actions. Tirek reappears in Season 8's two-part finale, in which it's revealed that he is pen pals with Cozy Glow. He also conspired with Cozy for the sake of getting revenge. Cozy Glow was successful in trapping the Mane 6 in Tartarus, during which Tirek told them that Cozy Glow was behind it and his involvement in her plan. However, Twilight reminded him that if they were trapped in Tartarus, he'd be trapped with them for eternity. Pinkie Pie annoyed Tirek to the point of giving Twilight what remained of his magic so the Mane 6 could escape just to get rid of them. After the Young Six broke Cozy Glow's spell, Tirek got his magic back, which hit him in the head and knocked him down. Later, a bored Cerberus lay next to Tirek with him remarking that it may be boring in Tartarus but at least Cerberus isn't in a cage. When Luna and two Royal Guards imprisoned Cozy Glow in Tartarus, in a cage next to Tirek, Cozy Glow asked Tirek if he wanted to be her friend. In "The Beginning of the End - Part 1", while still imprisoned with him, Cozy Glow annoys Tirek by continuing to try and befriend him, before the both of them are suddenly transported out of Tartarus. Emerging within a mysterious cavern, Tirek and Cozy Glow are met by Queen Chrysalis, who immediately accuses them of summoning her, though Cozy Glow assures her that they thought she freed them. As this happens, King Sombra suddenly appears, causing the three to accuse him of summoning them, only for Grogar to reveal himself to be the one who was responsible for summoning them. Tirek, Chrysalis and Sombra are shocked to see him, as they believed he was only a legend, though Grogar assures them that he is real and states that he summoned them as part of his plan to rid Equestria of Twilight Sparkle and her friends. Seeing that Cozy Glow doesn't recognize him, Grogar decides to demonstrate his power by giving Tirek a sample of magic that revives much of his strength. Tirek then tells Cozy Glow that Grogar is ancient and extremely powerful, as well as the former ruler of what would become Equestria, claiming that he had heard stories of his tyranny when he was younger. Grogar then tells the villains of how he created monsters that roamed the land and took whatever they wanted under his rule, before Chrysalis remarks how he was banished by Gusty the Great, although Grogar claims that he was only temporarily weakened when she took his bell; however, Cozy Glow points out that, since he has been weakened before even Tirek was born, he has a very different idea of what "temporarily" means, much to his annoyance. Grogar proceeds to tell the group that he has watched them and their failures to take over Equestria, and asks them why they have always been defeated by the same six ponies each time, Tirek claiming that it is because they are "annoyingly lucky". Grogar rebuffs their answers and claims it is because their enemies work together as a team, demanding that the villains join forces with him to take over Equestria. Sombra, however, refuses to serve Grogar and arrogantly proclaims that he will take over the Crystal Empire by himself, causing Grogar to send him off to the Empire on the conditions that, if he fails, he will serve him or be destroyed again. After this, Grogar tells the others to prepare to work together and leaves. Cozy Glow immediately compares working together to making friends, telling Tirek and Chrysalis that they are in luck since she knows "all about that", though the former only flicks her away in annoyance. In Part 2, Cozy Glow tries to get Tirek and Chrysalis to work together by having them each say nice things to each other, though this falls apart when Chrysalis refuses to say anything nice about ponies. Grogar then approaches them and states that he hopes the three of them will be enough to help his plans along, causing Tirek and Chrysalis to ask about Sombra. Grogar shows them that Sombra had failed in his plans to conquer Equestria and had again been defeated by the Mane Six, remarking that he will at least serve as an example to them as what will happen if they don't submit to his plans. Having seen this, Tirek, Chrysalis and Cozy Glow unanimously agree to serve Grogar, though are seemingly left nervous by the thought. Trivia * He is considered as one of the evilest villains in Friendship is Magic, along with Queen Chrysalis and King Sombra. However, while those two villains were never presented with any attempts at befriending them, Tirek is shown to have consciously flat-out rejected the very concept of friendship with the ponies of Equestria, his brother Scorpan, and Discord, believing it to be weakness. * Aside from Grogar, Tirek is the oldest villain in the My Little Pony franchise as he was in his age when Star Swirl the Bearded was a young unicorn. The second ones are the Dazzlings, who were in their age when they were defeated by Star Swirl. ** Tirek is the first villain to steal the Alicorn magic, the second being the Storm King. Category:My Little Pony Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Shows Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Brutes Category:Deal Makers Category:Magic Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Siblings Category:Liars Category:Tricksters Category:Imprisoned Antagonists Category:Control Freaks Category:Master Manipulator Category:Gaolers Category:Hegemony Category:Megalomaniacs Category:My Little Pony Antagonists Category:Bigger Bads Category:Monster Master Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:The Heavy Category:One-Man Army Category:Thugs Category:Animals Category:Deceased Category:Died in Disgrace